


魔女屋中之梦/The Dreams in Witch-House

by yuwenqingcheng



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwenqingcheng/pseuds/yuwenqingcheng
Summary: 标题来自洛夫克拉夫特的《魔女屋中之梦》the title is from The Dreams in Witch-House by H.P.Lovecraft





	魔女屋中之梦/The Dreams in Witch-House

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自洛夫克拉夫特的《魔女屋中之梦》  
the title is from The Dreams in Witch-House by H.P.Lovecraft

朔间凛月感到非常不爽。  
一觉醒来就被不知道哪来的触手缠住当然不是件好事，但真要去寻找让他如此烦躁的原因，恐怕还是得提到那位同样被捆住、正和他黏黏糊糊地贴在一起的兄长。光是这样大面积的肌肤接触和充盈在两具身体之间黏腻的触手分泌物就已经足够令人不快，不过让凛月理智的最后一根弦终于被怒火烧断的，则是零这幅不堪的样子。在凛月醒来之前，零似乎就已经被这些惹人厌的触手侵犯过一轮了，脸上恍惚的表情说明他已经彻底沉溺于其中，来不及咽下的唾液甚至都要滴到了凛月脸上。  
凛月才不管兄长被搞成了什么狼狈的模样，他只想把这个碍事的家伙一脚踹开而已。可在他来得及抬起腿之前，垫在他身下的肉块就以更大的力气缠住了他的脚腕，凛月能做的最多只有微微曲起膝盖而已。触手们意识到凛月清醒了过来，于是放松了对零的束缚，让零的体重全部压在了凛月身上。  
眼看着那张虽然和自己长相相似却露出了可笑表情的脸一点点靠近，甚至两人的嘴唇都要贴在一起，凛月连忙偏过了头。他手脚不能动弹，能用来泄愤的只有一口好牙，于是凛月不得不用自己的牙齿贴上零的颈侧。凛月在零裸露的肌肤上尝到了那不知名黏液甜腻过头的味道，咬下去的瞬间失了力气，牙尖仅是刺破了一层皮肤而已。  
但这点痛觉已经足够让零暂时恢复神智了。意识到被他压在身下的就是自己可爱的弟弟。零想要伸出双手拥抱凛月，但他的手臂却不被允许做出这么大幅度的动作。像是为了让他再度认清自己的立场，深埋在他体内的触手加快了运动的频率，毫无忌惮地在他的后穴里抽送着。  
零一时想不到要怎样向凛月打招呼才好，毕竟目前的情景过于尴尬，凛月也正一脸鄙夷地看着他。可还没等他组织好语言，淫靡的呻吟声就已经从他嘴里流了出来。  
凛月身上的校服也被触手的分泌液融化了不少，从颈部到胸前大面积湿漉漉的皮肤上传来的微凉触感将零急促的喘息节奏全部传达到了凛月那里。凛月皱了皱眉，想询问他的哥哥为什么会出现在这间人迹罕至的空教室里，但此时一根触手攀上了他的脖颈，一点也不客气地塞进了口中。  
这个尺寸要插进来确实有点勉强，但幸好它足够软，在表面细小须足的帮助下还能缓慢地前进。但是被凛月的口腔这么一挤，触手内部积蓄的液体就全都顺着顶端的孔流了出来。甜味里带着的一丝辛辣让凛月差点恶心到吐出来，但嘴被堵得严严实实的，他只能任凭这过于粘稠的液体顺着食道流下去。直到他的喉咙因吞咽而发出一声轻响，触手肥大的末端才从他嘴里抽了出来，仍然在溢出的粘液浇了凛月满脸。  
能融化衣服的分泌物对人体倒是没什么腐蚀作用，只是碰到了粘液的皮肤泛起了燥热，呈现一片异样的潮红。现在正包裹着凛月的触手已经将注意力从他的嘴巴上移开，肉须向下滑去吞噬着残留在身上的纺织物，直到将厚重的校服外套侵蚀到只剩挂在手腕处的布片。  
被怪物整个吞下去并不可怕，但此时凛月的乳首正被遍布吸盘的肉块玩弄着。从触手内部沁出的可疑汁液似乎和媚药有同等效果，他胸前的肌肤本就因为渴求触碰而泛起了甘美的痛感，一被碰到就几乎是肿了起来，两颗粉红的肉粒也挺立着。凛月意识到自己的身体不由自主地绷紧了，但这并不是因为寒冷，正相反，先前喝下去的触手分泌物让他感到自己的内脏正发着烫，连没有被碰到过的地方都因为汗水而湿润了起来。眼看着自己的腰带即将被解开，凛月终于打起了向哥哥求助的主意，但张口那一刻他好像又反悔了：“你这家伙到底是谁啊？一身臭味恶心死了。”  
“凛月终于肯和吾辈说话了，吾辈这个当哥哥的被放置在一边可是寂寞得连心脏都开始痛了。是因为教室里太冷醒过来了吗？让哥哥来温……”  
“闭嘴。”为了躲避零的脸，凛月不得不再次尽力将身体向一旁挪去。零上半身贴在凛月身上，但下半身则被吊在半空中凛月一低头就能看见的地方，除了两人的呼吸声之外，房间里最为引人注意的就是零被触手不停侵犯时发出的水声。随着抽插的节奏，零的身体也在前后摇摆着，双腿间那根早已挺立起来的肉棒摆动得更为明显，甚至已经到了有些滑稽的程度。凛月不清楚零是怎么在这种情况下还能用如此肉麻的语气讲话的，但他也能察觉到零在努力不让自己露出失态的样子，即使如此，凛月也依然能听见时不时传来了细小的呻吟声。凛月还打算开口对零说几句话，想了想还是选择保持沉默，这时大团的软肉不打招呼就覆上了他的胯间。  
凛月知道自己早就硬起来了，他还在庆幸零没有察觉到他的异常。被不知名的生物玩弄到兴奋起来当然不是什么好事，但他必须承认，这些外形奇特的生物带给他的触感并不讨厌。虽然被捆住手脚确实有些难受，不过说不定他还挺乐意和触手们共度一夜——前提是没有一个活蹦乱跳的朔间零挂在他头顶上。凛月才没兴趣拿零的惨叫声当助兴的配菜，化学物质和爱抚的双重作用已经让他因快感而有些飘飘然，他能意识到零在自己耳边说着什么，但已经顾不上去分辨内容，只能听出零的语气委屈得像是凛月让自己落到如此凄惨的地步。  
要是换成凛月的话，他才不肯也在零面前露出如此不堪的样子来呢。这也是身为亲生哥哥的零的表现让凛月加倍烦躁的原因之一——但现在凛月的大腿内侧已经湿漉漉的，触手细小的肢节一根根攀上他的臀丘。它们像手指一样在两瓣臀肉之间来回触抚着，没几下就熟络地找到了它们渴慕已久的入口。几根稍细一些的触手试探着向凛月的后庭之中伸入一部分，然后拼命蠕动着试图侵入更深处。  
凛月知道零被做了些什么，但他倒是没有意识到自己这么快就也会被同样对待。即使现在正在缓缓进入他体内的东西不算太粗，但被填满的酸胀感和内脏深处被强行撑开带来的恐惧依然让他情不自禁祈求这东西能快点拔出去。他的祈愿似乎也传达到了包裹着他的无智慧生物那里，于是他能感到包裹着自己阴茎的肉块更为用力地吮吸着他，里面那层柔软黏膜上密布的肉芽在柱身上反复蹭来蹭去。肉块整体时不时收紧几次，力度或轻或重，而在靠近最为敏感的冠状沟的位置则有舌状的结构不停舔舐。强烈到足以被成为折磨的快感几乎让他舒服到失去意识，但插入他体内的触手一次次无情地冲击着娇嫩的肉壁，用痛感迫使他回到现实。愉悦与疼痛的交替折磨让他情不自禁发出了甜美的声音，他想要让自己冷静下来，但腰部却不由自主地弓了起来，像是要将自己的敏感带送到最便于玩弄的地方。  
凛月的小穴已经被无数根细小的触手塞满了，如今它们终于像凛月希望的那样全都抽了出来，离开之前不忘喷出一股热流。具有催情效果的液体被直接注入体内，刚被扩张过的穴口此时立刻因未被填满而难耐地收缩了起来，甚至连黏液缓缓流出带来的触感都能引起一阵颤栗。这时他看到一根更为粗大的触手，怪异的形状和密布的褶皱在湿润的光泽下看起来更为可怖，它在空中停顿了一秒，然后抬起头来转向了零的方向。  
零只记得自己想来偷偷关怀一下亲爱的小凛月，但就在他踏入教室的一刹那，不知名的生物就袭击了他。要吃进一根触手就已经很费力，但另一根更为粗大的似乎已经在入口边缘磨蹭着，试图找到能插入的间隙。可让他最为受挫的还是凛月对他冷淡的态度——不，零确定自己刚才听到凛月在他耳边发出了可爱的声音，他看见凛月双腿大开着，臀缝间被折磨得有些红肿的小穴正不甘寂寞地随着呼吸的节奏而一张一合。这时凛月左手的束缚被解开，他用手拨了拨被汗水粘在脸上的头发，然后转过头，用湿润的眼神看着零。  
“吾辈可爱的弟弟呦？吾辈很愿意帮汝做些什么的……”  
凛月没有力气再要零闭嘴。他再次将目光投向零身后，两根触手中的一根正拼命抽插着，另一根则几乎整个埋了进去，只在外面露出一截短短的尾巴。零的身体倒是毫不客气地将两根全部收下，明明加在一起已经到了惊人的尺寸，但他还是因此更为兴奋了，肉棒很有精神地挺立着。眼前这幅淫乱而香艳的场景让凛月更为心痒难耐，他咽了口口水，没过多久就下定决心将左手伸向自己双腿之间。  
凛月注视着零被两根触手毫不留情地强奸到了高潮，飞溅而出的白浊把凛月的腹部也弄得乱七八糟的。凛月的手臂也被溅上了不少，他拿零的衬衫残片擦了擦手，然后用手握住零的肉棒轻轻套弄了几下。零的肉棒倒是很快就重新恢复了精神，但凛月却不满意地松开了手，转而去抓住了零体内一根触手的另一端，将它送进了自己的后穴。  
零也知道天底下没有那么美的事情，凛月是不会同意他亲自插入的，但说起来他现在也算是和凛月连在一起了。零多么想立刻在凛月耳边诉说一番自己此刻的喜悦之情，但触手的尺寸对凛月来说显然太大，撕裂般的疼痛让凛月倒吸了一口凉气。零打算说些什么来安抚一下凛月，凛月却不甘示弱地握住了触手的中间部分，把它送到了更深处。  
痛是很痛没错，但因为已经好好扩张过的缘故，并没有真的到要裂开的程度。凛月喘着粗气等待触手缓缓向体内钻去，直到进入的部分带上了零的体温。这条触手在二人的身体之间来回进出着，像是为了让凛月能够适应，一开始极其缓慢，然后一点点加快了动作。凛月不想因为痛感而喊出声，但在媚药的作用下他的身体一点点放松了下来，就算是超出常人的尺寸也能全部接纳，甚至能够忍耐它进入到先前细小触手没有开拓过的地方。触手表面凹凸不平，密布的凸起刺激着肉壁里面每一个敏感的角落，随着动作一次次加快，被侵犯产生的快感也越发鲜明。最终凛月还是不得不因此达到了忍耐的极限，他的唇贴着零的颈侧，就这样轻声地哭叫着。  
零自然是把这当做凛月勉强服软的标志了，但光是这样还不够，他至少还想再多听听凛月的声音。他四肢被束缚着，连触碰凛月都做不到，不过也不是没有办法再去对凛月做些什么。只要把腰臀部往前送去，同时插在兄弟两人体内的触手就能随着零的动作而在凛月那边插得更深，从结果上来讲就像零在和凛月做爱，不同的只是触手同时也会更用力地在零体内进出着。凛月对零这幅得意忘形的样子似乎也十分不满，但他的身体从一开始就决定要接受这份快感——无论施与快感的是不知名生物还是比一切生物都更加糟糕的兄长本人。  
凛月也能清楚地感受到，自己大概快要射出去了。他下意识地用力吸紧了那根触手，也给零的动作带来了阻力，零必须要用更大的力气才能让触手表面那个最为显著的凸起擦过凛月的前列腺，为此两人的下半身几乎要贴在一起。接连的冲击简直像是要从体内向外榨取精液那样，而在凛月射精到一半的时候零的束缚被解开了，为此零重重地坐了下去，触手在侵犯着零的同时也狠狠侵犯着凛月，就当凛月察觉到自己正在被哥哥拥抱的时候，他已经连动一动手指的力气都没有了。  
过于激烈的高潮让凛月几乎要昏过去，当他终于清醒了一些之后，他意识到失踪多时的衣服已经垫在了自己身下。凛月和零全裸地躺在空教室的地板上，走廊里寂静无人，而外面的天空则已经完全黑了下来。凛月难得地觉得自己的睡意消退了些，他捡起一件不知道是谁的衬衫要穿，这时他听见躺在他身边的哥哥对他说：“凛月，要真的做一次吗？”


End file.
